With You Again
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: After being without Jack for about a decade, Kenya Dawson finally reunites with the man she adored for years in their own version of the peaceful afterlife. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This next Jenya one-shot is going to be sort of similar to the dream sequence at the end of the movie, with Kenya dying and then she reunites with Jack in heaven when she dies about a decade after him. **

**I'm dedicating this to my new buddy _Elna11... _This is just for you! ^_^ **

* * *

><p><strong>With You Again<strong>

_September 1956_

After finally falling asleep an hour later, Kenya Dawson's spirit started to leave her body and float up as her corpse was still left lying the bed that she used to share with Jack before he died from a heart attack in June 1946. There was even pictures all over their bedroom and the living room of their 30+ years together. Everything from when Kenya was pregnant with Juliette, their first child, to their wedding and family outings as well as baby pictures of their kids.

Kenya's spirit was now transformed into a 20-year-old version of herself as she made it to paradise. She wore a long, white gown and had her dark hair pinned up in an elegant bun. To her surprise, her version of heaven was not at all how she pictured it as she grew up reading the Bible as a kid. It was a quite familiar location; one of the suites at the inn she used to work at as a waitress back in New York City.

The atmosphere in the room was foggy with a white and beige colour scheme for the décor. Kenya started walking toward the bed as she saw a familiar man sitting down, his back facing her. He wore a crisp, white shirt and tan suspenders.

Hearing those soft footsteps that led up to the opposite end of where he was sitting on the bed, the man turned around, smiling. Kenya grew shocked and then even happy.

"Jack! Is that you, baby?" she wondered, her chocolate brown eyes nearly welling up with tears.

"Oh God... Kenya. You finally came to me," Jack said as he got up from the bed to kiss the younger version of his wife, caressing the side of her ebony face. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, baby," Kenya replied, hugging Jack tight as her dark arms would allow. "Ten years was way too long to see you again."

Jack looked deep into her eyes, then focused his seafoam pools on her gorgeous figure that he'd been missing. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I love you, Kenya. More than anything."

Kenya nuzzled into the 20-year-old version of Jack's white shirt as she hugged him, inhaling his sweet and musky scent she never got enough of. She was definitely at the right place. "Mmm... You smell sweet." she remarked, letting out an airy giggle.

"You look even sweeter, though... Just like delicious milk chocolate," Jack said in a husky tone, kissing Kenya passionately as they made their way back to the bed.

Jack began to slip his tongue into Kenya's mouth as he hovered over her on the bed, pinning her arms down. She began to reciprocate and then started to plant sweet chocolate kisses on his neck.

Kenya started whispering sweet nothings to her husband and their shared what seemed to be an eternity of their souls bonding with pure love and passion. To her surprise, Kenya was puzzled as to how sex could be existent in the afterlife. But she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Even in the next life you're good in bed," Jack remarked, chuckling as he put on back his shirt and fixed his suspenders. "Now c'mon, let me show you around!" he smiled.

Outside of their heaven suite, Jack and Kenya transported to a beige and white room with comfy furniture where lots of people were having occasional fun and some of them were joining their loved ones who have passed away. The two sat down far from the crowd, their hands intertwining together as they cuddled. Heaven sure was nice and peaceful.

All that went through Kenya's mind was how the kids might feel after they discover her physical body no longer moving or breathing. At least they'll meet up with her and Jack when it's their time depending on how they lived their lives. She started to miss them dearly already.

"How have our kids been, lovely?" Jack asked his wife sweetly, tucking a loose dark strand of hair behind her ear.

"They've been good, but they miss you a lot!" Kenya replied. "And I've been miserable without you by my side, baby." she mused.

"Don't worry... You're with me again now," Jack told her calmly, kissing her forehead. "I really miss our kids, too. Especially Angelica... Our little angel." he chuckled.

"Yeah, she was a cutie patootie!" Kenya beamed, looking out at the crowd. "Jack, baby? What's it like here? Is it better than earth?" she asked.

"Definitely! There's even food we've never heard of or seen before! Also different colours and animals, too," Jack grinned. "The five are going to love it here!"

"Now I'm startin' to love it here, too," Kenya grinned.

"That's wonderful, it's even better now that you've joined me," Jack said with a sly grin.

After some time of eating and talking, Jack and Kenya made it back to their room and embraced each other on the bed. For Kenya's first day in heaven, it was more amazing than she thought it would be. Especially with the man she adored and was now reuniting with after a decade. It was pure paradise for the both of them.

Jack started to play with the loose strands coming from Kenya's bun, then decided to take out the pins that were keeping it in place, having her dark brown locks flow freely on the soft pillow. He grinned at her, holding her hand in his.

"What?" Kenya asked with a laugh, puzzled. She knew that Jack could never stop looking at her. There was some aura about her that continued to make him weak in the knees.

"You're so beautiful... Just like when I first met you," Jack told her, looking intently into her chocolate brown eyes.

"And you're so handsome, my cute vanilla treat!" Kenya blushed, cheerfully replying in her Louisianan twang that her husband adored since they first met back on Earth. "I'm so glad I'm finally with you again."

"I'm glad that you're glad," he said with a smile. "You're my version of paradise."

"Right back at ya, baby." she smiled, pecking him on the nose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was this one-shot a bit too short and rushed? If so, that wasn't my intention. I'll try to go back to edit and add some parts in when it's needed. I hope you enjoyed this new fic, guys! :) <strong>_


End file.
